


close your eyes when the sunlight dies

by drivingangel



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other, drabble i guess?, gogo dies but not really, gogo is tuff and has an accent, no particular rhyme or reason, uhhhh this isnt an incredible piece of work but im trying ok, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivingangel/pseuds/drivingangel
Summary: News-a-gogo discovers someplace new, or so they think.
Relationships: DJ Hot Chimp/NewsAGoGo (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	close your eyes when the sunlight dies

An old man, somewhat gruff, stared down at GoGo. They’d gotten into a mess, and had woken up in the sand, body aching.

“Zone Rat, are ya?” 

Gogo, normally a person of many words, didn’t know what to say. They settled on a nod. 

“And you are?” 

The man hadn’t even introduced himself, but wanted to know who they were?

“Gogo. You a neutral?”

“Naw. I’m just Me.” he replied, frowning at GoGo.

Gogo found themselves following him. They didn’t recognize this part of the zones. The sky was…different. The sand wasn’t sand. They couldn’t pinpoint it exactly, but everything seemed off. Had they eaten rotten power pup again? They felt like they were wading through jelly. The man indicated a patch of cacti, with only one gap, that seemed to have bright, white light streaming through it.

“You came this way…Somehow I don’t think you wanna stay here.” 

Somehow, GoGo knew he was right. “Thanks f’ yer help.” They replied.

They turned around, and he was gone. They walked through the gap in-between the Cacti and found DJ Hot Chimp staring at them like she’d seen a ghost.

“W’as wrong?”

“I just…I though I’d lost you.” Chimp swallowed back sobs.

“What? I’m righ’ here, I just walked through those cacti over th-…” The cacti were gone.

“You stopped breathing. I thought…I thought you were dead. What cacti? You’ve been lying here this whole time.”

Gogo was confused, and found that they were lying half in the sand, half in the arms of their girlfriend. 

“No? I was sumwhere else. Talkin’ to a man”

Chimp was crying again and Gogo found themselves shaking. They knew it wasn’t good.

“Gogo, baby…Where exactly where you?”

“Th’ desert? ‘cept it felt all funny. Like walkin’ thru jelly. or soup. An’ it was all weird colours.”

Chimp stroked GoGo’s face and kissed them, softly. “Baby…You died…”


End file.
